The networked computing environment (e.g., cloud computing environment) is an enhancement to the predecessor grid environment, whereby multiple grids and other computation resources may be further enhanced by one or more additional abstraction layers (e.g., a cloud layer), thus making disparate devices appear to an end-consumer as a single pool of seamless resources. These resources may include such things as physical or logical computing engines, servers and devices, device memory, and storage devices, among others.
Cloud computing environments allow for greater levels of collaboration on projects or the like. Along these lines, a user/customer may desire to authorize access for a group of other users/customers to documents or other electronic files as a part of a planned meeting or the like. Challenges may exist, however, in efficiently designating such permissions. For example, if an “owner” of an electronic document wishes to allow other users access to the electronic document, the owner must typically create an access control list (ACL) or the like, and manually designate specific users and their associated permissions. Such a process may be time consuming and/or tedious, especially if the owner later desires to add or remove users and/or change permissions.